Small electronic devices, such as hand-held radio and paging devices, include a sound transducer within the housing for converting electrical signals into sound, or vice versa. Such devices have a grill in the housing for passage of sound from the transducer to the user of the device and/or from the outside of the housing to the transducer. In order to provide an inexpensive device, it is common practice to use molded housings with the grill molded therein. However, the openings in the grill weaken the molded housing and tend to permit entry of foreign objects. This is objectionable, particularly in portable devices which are subject to rough usage, as a force applied to the grill may fracture the housing. To overcome this, it has been proposed to provide heavy cross ribs on the grill, or other reinforcement, but this utilizes additional space and increases the cost. The known structures have not been satisfactory in many applications, particularly for miniature devices such as hand-held or pocket-type radio and paging devices.